High-speed sensor modules typically have a sensor (such as a focal plane array module) attached to a high-speed digital readout integrated circuit (ROIC) for capturing and transferring data pertaining to images/video of objects (e.g., such as used with Visible and Infrared Focal Plane Modules). A typical ROIC can have one, two or multiple wire strips sections extending therefrom and attached to a computer system through a series of connectors (e.g., 90 degree connectors or edge connectors) for processing data transferred by the wiring strips. Moreover, ROICs in recent years have been required to operate at increased output rates an order of magnitude (greater than 2.7 Gps) while maintaining signal integrity and while providing thermal isolation of a sensor module operating at 40K or less over hundreds of thermal cycles, for example. The signal insertion loss can also be required to be at less than 7 db. In addition, ASTM 595 for NASA requirements for these sensors modules to operate continuously under a vacuum for at least five years. The above stringent requirements pose many challenges to the design and operation of a sensor module and its components, such as the wiring strips, ROICs, and connection devices and schemes. Some of the challenges include a delicate design trade-off between optimal signal integrity (e.g., the amount of connections, bend, and wire bonds) and thermal loss isolation (e.g., the volume of copper wires used and their configuration). The higher data rate reduces the required output cables and therefore improves the thermal performance.
Reference will now be made to the examples illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.